


Ambrosia

by the_charm_caster



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagline: Come, fall in forbidden love<br/>Summary: This is like, a high school setting. Milee, a crazy glambert, notices that her two new teachers, who suspiciously "look" like Adam and Tommy, are in love, but they keep ignoring this topic...So her smartass solution is to get them drunk, lock them up together, and enjoy the show! Will the plan work?<br/>Sigh...none of our protagonists seem to understand how forbidden love can be...Be it between a young teacher and his student, or two young teachers themselves, locked up in the biology lab...Come, taste ambrosia and fall in forbidden love...<br/>Disclaimer: All fictitious, all fictitious...I just wrote it down for fun, no offense intended... This is a fictional story about real people (who are really NOT as strange as I portrait them).Please do not tweet or post them or their relatives any link to this, or by any means let them even know that this fic exists... .dont own the songs and lyrics I insert in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milee's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps...This is my first Adommy story, which I wrote about a year back, but never uploaded. I wasn't that good a writer then, so bear with me... Sometimes it feels like the words are rushed, and too giddy...sheez...
> 
> I was kinda uncomfy, and felt strange writing an MxM story for the first time, so I put in another couple, but don't worry, its a forbidden relation too! Hehehe, yeah, I'm obsessed, whatever...
> 
> Enjoy, and please comment.

Ugh. Crap...Shit! I am like, soooo doomed... I ran. Fast. This is so not it. Damn, I am late. I peeped in my class from the back door. I didn't see her, but judging the silence of my class, I understood that the teacher must be in. I smacked my head loudly, (and that hurt) and headed towards the front door. But it was Ms. Merrin's class after all...and she sorta favours me... (what? I am good in English, don't give me looks,) so, she wont be that angry with me, and class began just a few minutes ago. Well, this is what happens when you sleep late because you were reading fics about one of your favourite singers all night long...*evil grin*. Still, I was late, and this always made me panic...And I am sooo sleepy, I hope I don't fall asleep at the door or something.

I reached the door. "Excuse me ma'am, may I-"

Woah! A raven haired guy, hmmm, in mid-late twenties I guess, was leaning against the teacher's desk. And with the determined pose he held, he really didn't look like a random guy...He looked up to me, and then Rose, my best friend, and bench mate. I am positive I saw her nod. He looked at me, and wait, was that an amused look?

"Miss Fawn, you're late?" He actually stated it as a fact. But man! His voice...so musical...So amazing...and familiar... Now, where did I hear him before? Little husky, and amazingly soft.

Then I remembered that he asked me something, and I had to speak. "Yes, I...sir?" I questioned the last word, my face scrunching up, shrugging at Rose, who nodded. I looked back at a set of beautiful ocean blue eyes, behind a pair of specs.

Where have I seen him before?

"I got my late pass...s-sir?" I stammered, especially at the last word. He raised his eyebrows, at the word "sir" (or maybe the way I pronounced it), with that amused look still plastered on his face and with the words "You may get in, Miss Fawn", he smiled. I hurried in, and plopped on to my seat, beside Ro. Unluckily, this year, we were having seat rotations, and I don't know why, but it had to be today that our seat was on the first bench of the third row...Basically, the bench almost adjoined to the teacher's desk. Crap. Can someone just kill me? Wait, was it just me, or he looked like really, really, familiar, to him?

Who is this guy? I mouthed to Ro.

That's when I felt a presence in front of me. I looked up, and swallowed.

As if he read my mind, (or lips, actually,) he chuckled. "As I was saying yeterday, Miss Fawn-" he looked at me, " I am Aiden. First name enough, don't like formal last names and guys can call me Sir, or whatever..." He eyed me at the word sir.

What? I looked at him with an expression, "squirrels in pants?" I turned to Rose with a confused look. She pointed to the door...Oh, riiiight, it hit me.. I just called him ma'am when I came in, right? I blushed...

"Uhhhh!" I said out loud. And looked to see Mr. Aiden still with that amused look. And he was standing so close... His perfume, his warmth...I blushed red. Maybe because I was in love with a super-glam star and this guy totally looked like him.

~3rd period~

[author's note~Okay, guys, I am from India and I study Hindi, so I thought why not keep hindi as one of the subjects? Oh, and about the new hindi teacher, yeah, don't ask me how does he know Hindi, but he just does okay? Lolz, enjoy]

It was Hindi now, and I was already late (again?), all due to the blabbermouth who calls herself my best friend (cough cough, Rose, cough cough). Honestly, today isn't one of my best days.

So, I was running the marathon again, when some one called me from behind.

"Gina!" I smiled at the fair skinned girl with one long braid.

"Miles, why were you absent yesterday?" She was in Hindi as well.

"Wasnt feeling good..." I smiled again, she wasn't one of my close friends, still the way she cared for me, is adorable. Oh, and did I mention that she is one of the gossip queens in class? You wanna know that latest gossip? Go to Gina of course!

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess..." We started walking towards our class.

"You know what happened yesterday? Oh girrrl! You so missed the hottest gossip. You know Mr. Aiden?" She had the glitter in her eyes, you know, what girls have when they get the juiciest talk?

I nodded. "That new teacher, yeah, what about him?" I was blushing again, remembering the way I totally embarrassed myself in the morning.

"Ohmygeezers, you had to see the way half of the girls were squealing over him. Isnt he cute?"

"Uh huh..." He has to be cute, oh, c'mon, he looked like HIM. "Wait, G, you said half the girls... The other half?"

"My! You should become a detective or something you know?" She laughed. "But yeah, you're right. The other half was squealing over the other one."

"Other one?"

"Yeah, My My! You were absent yesterday, so you wouldn't know. We got another newbie."

"A teacher?" She nodded.

"Another cute one?"

"Super."

"Wow.."

Lolz, don't take me wrong, but it has been more than ten years that we've been studying with the same faces in our class. Its a small town, and believe me, we've almost chatted about almost all the cute guys we see... And it has, like, become a tradition between me and Gina to "report" to each other about any new ones we see. Not like we're actually gonna date our teachers, because, duh, that would be like so "illegal" and shit, so ftw, we can talk about them, right? C'mon, we're girls after all. Gossip is as important as food.

"Okay, here comes the best part", she said when we reached our class. I gave her another of my "squirrels in pants" look. This was our plain old Hindi class, the only "best" part here could be that Mrs Smith was preggers again and we get a leave? Nah, flat chance... I was so lost in my musings, that I didn't notice Gina enter the class. As usual, I got to the door, expecting to see the kind face of Mrs Smith, smiling from her book.

"May I come in Ma'am-I ?" Oh no! Not again!

A blonde hair guy was sitting in Mrs Smith's place. He looked at me with a comfortable smile, and raised his eyebrows.

"Ma-am?" He directed the question at me in a deep, cool voice.

"I meant sir, ma'am- sir? I mean, ma'am. Uh, preg-!" I clasped my hand over mouth before I said something that embarrassed me further. Preg? Oh damn, I had this habit of blabbering shit when I got nervous. But Preg? Why Preg? Oh, yeah, I was thinking of Mrs. Smith getting preggers again. But. Preg!

"Get in, get in, Miss." He smiled kindly.

Too kind?...Wait, I have seen this cuteness before. Wait, this must be that illusion I usually see before I get smacked. (You know when the villains smile, before killing the heroes?) But one thing was for sure, this guy was as kissable as a teddy bear, or a cat. As Mr. Aiden was as kissable as a rockstar poster, (like his poster, if you get whom I'm talking about, the poster I like to kiss whole day...). But, still, none were as kissable as my crush-

"Miss...?" Mr Teddy bear called out to me. I simple showed all my pearly whites, and rushed to my place. Then I smacked my head hard and loud. I looked up, and as expected, to my horror, he was looking at me. I smiled innocently again.

He stood up with an amused look. I was already habituated with getting amused looks. (Credits: Mr. Aiden of course).

After we all settled in, the ivory skinned teacher cleared his throat. If it were Mrs. Smith, we all would have continued blabbering until she warned to sue us. But since it was someone new, we all shut up all if someone would pull the trigger if we didn't.

Wait, was it just me, or he looked nervous? Aw! He even had a blush on his face! And he had this look as if we all would pounce on him like a pack of wild dogs on a cat. He swallowed, as if gulping down his nervousness.

"Okay guys. Lets see, I am Mr. Hetfield. Uh- your new hindi teacher, and ugh-" he paused, as if thinking what to say next. Clearly he wasn't as confident as my new English teacher. "So, um, call me Tom- I mean, Mr Hetfiled?"

Well, I can bet anything that he made a face when he called himself Mr. Hetfield...Why?

I suddenly understood why that name felt familiar.

"Hetfield, as in that guy from Metallica, sir?" I asked.

"Yeah...Yeah!" He had an excited look on his face. Like Metallica?

Hmm, this much similarity is too much.

~Later that day~

"Geez, I don't believe this, Ro!" I (almost) screamed at Rose, as we walked into our last class for the day. "I was like, absent just for ONE day, and we got TWO new teachers?" (Which I hadn't discovered until I called them "ma'am"? But I didn't mention that to Ro.)

There was something about them, I thought, settling in my desk. That familiarity. That mystery. They looked like them! But it wasn't possible, that's obvious. But those eyes, the ocean blue and chocolate brown. The musical voice and the slender frame. The midnight black and the golden blonde hair. How could it not be them?

I was still thinking about this something, (okay, not "some"...) when the whole class rustled. Uhm, the teacher. My cheeks were turning pink, it was him. Dylan Hart. Okay, don't sue, kill me, but currently, he's my biology teacher. But, I got this teenie-tiny crush on him ever since I saw him. Gawsh, he's too hot for words. But, not like we are ever gonna date, and neither am I telling it to him, so I am gonna leave it as a puppy crush. But, I can have fantasies, right? Hey, I am girl, I have full rights!

This is where I introduce myself. Hey all. This is Milee Fawn. But you can call me My. It makes me feel owned. Sorry, I couldn't introduce myself before, you see,

I was busy with my "teachers" you know.

So, I was talking about Mr. Hart, right? Yeah, so, I-um really love his smile and hypnotising eyes. They are black, but a strange tint makes them look violet. I want him to cradle me, in his warm embrace. Kiss me with those beautiful lips. I want him to smile for me. Bea-u-ti-ful!

I flashed back to the real world. Everyone was standing up to greet the teacher. To greet him. I felt a nudge at my skirt. It was stuck in those lab stools(I love those stools, those high ones? ). I tugged hard. And DAYUM! The stool crashed down and made the loudest noise you can hear in a bio lab (except when Rose shrieks at the sight of frogs). This made the whole class, including him, turn towards me.

"Oopsie..." For maybe the seventeenth time in one day, I grinned innocently, showing all my pearly whites.


	2. Tommy's POV

"You like to keep me on a chain-chain-chain,

Change your mind, or change your ways-ways-ways!"

I mentally screamed one of my favorite songs by Ally. Its one of my favorites because, well, it sure reminds me of someone. Uh, lets just concentrate on my air-bass-guitar. Jammin' hard, I felt like I was back there…

Suddenly, I heard some talking, and I shut up, fixing my shirt and hair (which was a perfect mess due to consistent head banging).

I turned around the corner, walking as teacher-ly as I could. It was two girls, giggling like maniacs who stopped short at my sight.

"Yeah, he's like a koala baby, you know…I mean, as soon as he began to write the first word, the chalk broke and fell down, and he turned as nervous as a kitty ." One with the dark hair was saying, and then she saw me. "Oh, hi, Mr. H. Uh…bye?" she practically ran off with her friend. I knew why.

I was damn sure she was talking about me.

But…hey? I was a bit nervous okay? This teaching shit is not meant for me. So many eyes staring at me, cant they mind their own business? They are minding their own business you know. And it wasn't my fault the chalk broke. But. Koala baby? Kitty? Uh! I entered the empty male staffroom. Aw, c'mon, I cant tolerate this shit for long. I want to go back.

"Fuck my life." I cursed out loud and sighed. Ah, its been a while I talked trash, and this pleased me. Y'know, this school has got some special disciplinary rules. Like, you cant talk slangs and curse around loud. Obviously, the students did curse around all the time, but not in front of the teachers.

[From the author~ Hey guys, I know this rule is awkward, but it happens in our school, so I thought of putting it in the story.]

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me, a hand around my torso, and other on my mouth, covering my lips. I panicked momentarily. And then I heard his voice.

"You know honey, you cant curse around here?" he whispered in my ear, tickling me.

Correction: I entered the almost empty male staffroom How could I miss him?

I nodded and the hand on my lips softened.

"Damn, you scared me Ad-mf!" the hand tightened again.

"I'm Aiden, remember?" I nodded, so that he'd let go and at least stop breathing on my neck.

"So, what's up with you cursing around?" He walked around me, blue eyes glistening with interest.

"Nothing…just, not habituated y'know?" I said, just telling half the truth. What? I cant tell him that-

Number one- I girl just called me a 'koala baby' and a 'kitty'? and

Number two- I wanted to go back there, not here. There, where we were so close, kissing and fooling around all the time? I missed everyone. I felt numb here. We couldn't be ourselves here. We couldn't even talk trash here! Uahh!

"You know what? I know you're-" he stopped in mid- sentence. What did he want to say? "Uh, forget it. Lets go to Dylan." He smiled at me, but there was something incomplete about this smile. Let go, baby, why are you not even smiling like you used to?

He patted on my back and started to walk out of the staff room. But, just before that, he whispered in my ear.

"You are lying to me."

It was not a question, but a statement. Crap. I stood there blank for a moment, and then I rushed to keep up with him. Damn his long legs. I had to run to keep pace with his fast strides.

"How's LP?" Maybe I should change the topic. We were on the stairs now. Dylan should be on the third floor, in the bio lab. He said he had some work to do.

"Doing fine with his old friends. No more attacks. " He answered without even glancing at me. And this made me feel guilty.

"Lisa, Ally?" C'mon bb, stop behaving like this. I didn't get an answer till we crossed another flight of stairs.

"Fine, as long as they don't have anything to do with us." The same monotonous reply.

Ugh, no more. I could take no more. I held on to his hands, stopping him. We were on the third floor, and we didn't have to worry about anybody seeing us, school was over an hour ago. I stood behind him, back to back, still holding onto both his hands. It was like those times. Except the holding hands part, my hands used to be busy playing the bass, remember? I linked my arms in his, feeling an energy. It was the energy. Of our friendship(?) The energy I received, just when I touched him. It felt good.

"I am sorry. I just want to go back. I miss my glamily, as you say, I miss the fans, I miss…us y'know?" I said. No, I don't want to say "us" as in a couple. Its just us. My best friend, the fooling around, the cursing around. Hey, I really didn't mean it as a couple, right? Uh, why am I unsure of myself now? I am so confused!

"Aww!" He freed his hands, and turned towards me. Putting his hands on my shoulder he turned me towards him, and embraced me in a big, warm hug. I didn't do anything for a while, but savor in the cuddly sensation.

"If that's it. If that's the reason you're upset, Tommy, I am glad you told me. I was scared you know. I thought you're gonna be snatched away too. Like LP, like Lisa. I cant live without you. Knowing that you might be hurt because of me. I promise to take care of you. It wont be the same. I promise I 'd never hide anything from you." I could hear the tears in his voice. My own eyes stung. I squeezed him.

"Same here." I pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Never gonna lose you. Babyboy." I winked, and this made him smile. I know, I know, that's cheesy, but not if it puts a smile on my best friend's face. A smile formed on my lips as well. Ah, it was just a casual tweet that day, I never realized this might make him smile when he's broken one day.

"Glitterbaby." That's all he said. But now, I had this strange satisfaction in my heart. Things wont be wrong, at least not between us anymore. I really wanted to assure him that.

"Bb, there's something I…" I wandered off mid sentence…maybe telling him this is not the best idea.

"What? Tell me." He looked into my eyes, his gentle eyes piercing through mine.

"Some kiddo called me a koala baby. Can I kill her?" I questioned, being all serious.

"Koala? …But I thought you look like a cat?" he said so seriously, that for a second I thought he was serious.

"Hey!" I pushed him away and paced towards the lab, hiding my smile.

"Baby, wait up!" he rushed to me.

No.

I was going to play the black woman diva now. I am not listening to him. I reached and stopped just in front of the biology lab.

"Hmmm…" I heard him ponder. Then I felt hands on my shoulders, slowly creeping towards my neck and suddenly they were tickling me. Hey! I turned, stiffing my laughter and tickling him back. Soon, we were a mess of laughter and tickle fight.

Suddenly the lab door opened and Dylan stood there, one eyebrow raised, feet crossed, leaning onto the frame and arms crossed across his chest. I just looked at him like they did in the movies, from toes, up to the eyes…Uh, scary! It felt as if I was some teen in trouble.

"You guys, you cant make out here." He said all serious, with the exception of a teasing smile on his face.

We both were entangled into each other and let go as soon as we heard that comment. I looked at bb, a small blush forming on my face. He winked at me, and then turned to Hart and raised an eyebrow, mimicking him. I pouted, now this was irritating me. I couldn't raise an eyebrow. But they could. I was thinking of retaliating, but couldn't think of something smart. That's when Bb used his smartass comment.

"Jealous, honey? You can join us anytime." He smirked, all seductive. Hart raised both his hands, in surrender.

"Sorry guys, I'm straight." He smiled.

"You mean like Tommy was?" Bb asked, too innocently.

"Hey…what do you mean, I was?" I jumped into their conversation. It was about me after all.

"You know what I mean." The blue eyed singer turned seductive again, turning to me and getting close to my face. He raised my chin with his fingers, looking into my eyes. But before I could open my mouth to protest, Dylan practically dragged us in the lab.

"Get this lovey dovey thing inside guys. You look like the perfect husband-wife couple." He smirked.

"Who's the wife?" Bb questioned.

I thought I'd ignore thinking the probability of myself being the wife, sitting down in one of the lab stools in the front.

"Relax, school was over more than an hour ago. There's nobody here." The singer said, all calm, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, why are you still here, Hart?" I questioned, trying to be normal, which was really hard since the raven haired guy was practically leaning onto me. Stop breathing on my face. I had to stop myself from swooning when I smelled his fragrance.

"Paper work. It wont be much long." Hart said, getting back on his place. I could feel bb's warmth.

"Oh." I stood up, trying to decrease my heart beats.

"Tsk." Was it just me or bb clicked his tongue? What was that for? I pretended to explore the lab.

"I'll check with others." He said, taking out his phone. But his voice was…strange? You know, emotionless?

I looked around the glass cases. Uhm, frogs, snakes, snails, earthworms…Not as interesting as I thought. So I took a seat behind one of counters, the fourth in the row, far away from Hart and bb.

I was getting terribly bored now. I understood why the students hated the bio lab. Plain boring, wasn't it?

Hmm, the song played itself in my head and my fingers started strumming on the desk.

"You always pick me up, and then you hold me down.

I'll never let you go, cause baby

Even though you beat me up, beat me up,

I'll still love you 'cause you heat me up, heat me up.

And that's why every time you hit me up, hit me up,

I come running 'cause you fix me up, fix me up.

Oh, baby just! Beat me up…"

I paused. Why, of all things, was this song reminding me of him?

I swung off the stool, too dramatically, like they do in movies? Like he does really, when he gets out of a car…with his long, long legs, and then felt like I kicked at something. I bent down and picked it up. It was a bag, a small messenger bag, with a few keyrings dangling in the chains. It belonged to a girl, alright.

"Hey Hart!" I called out, "one of your students left her bag it seems."

"Kay. I'll give it to the Lost & Found." He replied.

"Can I check it?"

"Sure."

At least I had something to do now. I dug my hand in. Hmmm, whats this? I pulled out two diaries, and opened one of them. It had a small note scrawled on the first page.

'Listen up dude, if you're not Milee Fawn and you flip the pages further, my owner will RIP OUT YOUR BALLS. Have a nice day ahead, take care, and keep smiling.'

I shut the book. Wow, nice little message, huh? A PD. I would give this girl her personal area. At least now I know to whom this dairy belonged to. Milee Fawn? That name was familiar.

"Hart, who's Milee Fawn?"

"Milee…let's see, she's this some 5'4, velvet black hair, shinning black eyes, fair pink skin…uhh…wait. She must be in your hindi class?" Dylan looked up to me. Wait, was it just me or his eyes had a strange spark in them?

"Ooooh!" bb, who had finished with his phone business, walked to Dylan, "I did not know you knew so much about your students!" He had this playful voice, and he poked Dylan's arm continuously. I am pretty sure I saw blush lines on the teacher's cheeks. What? he was seeing this girl? Hmmm, now that I come to think of it, she is not much younger than him right?

Revenge is a sweet mistress, I thought before heading to him with the diary.

"You know…your 'student' left her personal diary here…want me to read out loud?" I raised both my eyebrows, (how I wish I could raise just one. I've tried so many times…*sad face*). This is so not cool.

"No, you don't." Dylan snapped and snatched it away from me, keeping it in his drawer.

"Easy buddy, I was just kidding." I shrugged.

"No TJ…Dylan's fine." The singer moved beside me. "I actually remember Fawn. Interesting, you know. What's funny is that she called me ma'am on first sight…" His smile faded, and he pretended to be serious again. "Do I look like a girl?" He pouted, going super cute. Dylan, who looked up at the mention of Fawn's name, tried unsuccessfully not to smile. A pang of realization hit me.

"Yo, she called me ma'am too!" That's why the description sounded so familiar. We had a laugh, but, after a few minutes we were back to the same position.

I mean- me bored, others- busy. How did it always end like this?

I was back on my seat, I mean Milee's seat, and that's when I noticed the other diary. I opened it, hoping to find another organ-threatening to-whom-it-may-concern-Imma-stab-you letter. But it wasn't so. One the first page was a picture of a girl. Velvet black hair and shining dark eyes, just as Hart said. Wow, she did look pretty in here…Hey, isn't she the same girl who called me a 'koala baby'? Uh?

I turned the page. The hand writing was more beautiful, but it was the same from the first diary.

'The fawn in love

Well, don't wanna be rude, but please proceed only if you are one of the following~

Milee Fawn

Rose, my bff

Enrique Iglesias, yeah as if, (how in the world will Enrique get my dairy?)[Nevertheless I love you!]

Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff (you guys are amazing, I love you too!) [But then again, how the hell would you guys get my diary? I don't even know why am I making this list.]

my crush, beauty personified. You're really DAMN everything good, if you're him.

you can also proceed if you promise to not make fun of whatever you read inside. Yeah, it includes offensive language, smutty pieces, m/m plots, unbelievable imaginations. Remember, you might like to put this book down now, or else later you might throw this outta the window. Remember I warned you.

This book just contains everything that makes me happy (and an alien, sort of). You might get cheered up, if you're bored, or depressed, or…think you're in love…hehehe.

This is for pure entertainment purposes. I don't own anything, though I wish I did. Just the plots and imaginations are mine. For my fans~ *winks*… ;)'

Woah, she seems professional, huh? But since I did belong to one of the categories, I turned the page. It was a "content" thingy. Half of the list was empty. I turned to the last half of the book/diary. It was empty, so the content list was empty too.

I read on.

'Why I like music

Impossible voice on earth (Enrique Iglesias, angel of music)

Hottest couple on Earth (any guesses? Bwahaha!)

Wildest fantasies(smut smut smut!)

Me, girly? (all about teddy bears, chocolates, and flowers)

Me, boyish? (all about horrors, laptops and adventures…)

Basic story plots

My friends, Biographies of ALIENS, and how my life's incomplete without them.

My crush, beauty personified.

Are you in love (quiz)'

Hmm…I scanned the topics slowly again. I knew why I liked music. So skip the first one. The second one? No, I just wanted to think about one voice, I wasn't interested in any other…I really didn't want to think about the hottest couple, so fuck the third one again. I stifled a yawn; this is totally girly. I want to go back home.

Wildest fantasies? Maybe I'd get some porno. May be not, but whatever. I flipped the pages and something fell down. I picked it up, it was a photo named, "hottest couple…from hell ;)". I flipped it over. My heart skipped a beat. It was of m- I mean Tommy Joe Ratliff and Adam Lambert kissing. More like, making out or sucking or licking…Period. You get me.

I flipped over the pages to 'hottest couple on earth' thing. And stopped breathing-

'Okay, I know you expect it to be some guy and girl. But its not like I can help. I basically think Adommy is the hottest thing ever. They are so cute! Adam- he's a sex god! And Tommy- I cant even begin to write how hot he can be! And man, do they deserve an award. No, not just for hotness, but for acting. How can they NOT like each other yet make out so passionately? If they don't, then seriously, I'll never understand guys.[Don't trust me? Check out these pics! How I wish I could put videos/GIF/mp3 here…]'

Adommy? Adommy! What I saw next made a blush rise to my face.

There were at least dozens of pics stuck in the diary, with the guys making out, kissing, touching there, licking, even looking at each other. I shut the book, feeling strange. Okayyyy, those pics were intense (!) I didn't know, we-I mean they could look so- in love in the pictures. Sheez.

I picked up the diary again, and was going to put to back in the bag again. A paper fell down.

'Are you in love? (quiz extra copy)'

"Ssshh!" Dylan suddenly shushed us. He motioned towards the door.

I heard footsteps, yes, someone was there. I had this strange feeling again. It couldn't be them. They cant find about us. No! They just cant. They cant harm us, not after what they did with others. My heart beat increased. I quickly stuffed the diary in the bag and whatever else I had in my hands into my pocket. It could be because they were standing out there, ready to kill us. Or maybe because bb was standing so close to, holding my hands. (Either of two reasons, whatever.)

Dylan looked at us and nodded. We nodded back. He tip toed outside from the second door. Shit. Just shit! What if it really was them?

My body prepared for another fight or flight.


	3. Adam's POV

Everything was going great. Not the best, but great… But then again, things have to go wrong I suppose…

Tommy, was too adorable to be described. I wish I knew what was in the diary he was reading that made him go strawberry red. Then a paper fell down, and he picked it up, looking nervously interested. Hmmm, I was about to go approach him directly instead of stalking like this from the corner of my eyes, but that's when Dylan sushed us. I felt it too. Someone was outside.

No! Not again! Not this time! My first instinct was to protect. Us, I mean. I hurried and dragged Tommy behind the door, he was shocked, I could see. Not his fault, the last time was too hard for him. Pushing him behind the door, I got ready to attack. Adrenaline rush, I guess. Hey, don't blame me for such scientific logic; I'm standing in a biology lab after all.

I know I couldn't protect LP and Lisa, and the only way they were safe was to leave me. My band. And that's what they did. What did they want from me now? But no, no more. I wont let them hurt Tommy. Just no.

I squeezed his hand and gave him an assuring look, to let him know that I was there. Of course I looked more confident than I actually felt. He smiled nervously. Aww! The definition of adorable!

No! Snap back Lambert!

Dylan crept out from the back door. I felt Tommy's body tense as I stiffened myself.

Shuffling noises outside.

"Wah! I-mmff! Mfff-!"

More shuffling noises.

"YOU? What are you doing here?"

"Mf-mf-urgh!"

"WHAT?"

I arched an eyebrow at whatever conversation I heard. Basically it seemed that Dylan knew whoever was outside, and it clearly meant that it wasn't one of them. I looked at Tommy and he nodded. We silently walked to the door.

Dylan was holding our intruder captive. It was a girl (?) A school girl. (And oh, she was blushing as red as Tommy was, few seconds back.) They both turned towards us.

Dylan had one hand over her mouth and the other over her abdomen, holding both her hands down. Wow, professional, huh? I knew I could trust this guy, he's good at his job.

Hey wait! I recognized this velvet black hair and dark shining eyes.

"Miss Fawn?" I questioned. Her eyes widened, if that were possible really.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy spoke from beside me. Her eyes turned to him. It looked like she was about to say something, but she stopped. Then her eyes desperately motioned at the hand on her mouth.

"Hart, would you please?" Tommy understood. Dylan noticed this and swiftly removed his hands.

"Sorry…" he murmured, blushing, just like the other two people around me were, few minutes ago. Hey! What's going on? Am I the only one not going strawberry red?

"W-what are you doing here, Miss Fawn? School was over about two ago, wasn't it?" I saw Dylan stammer for the first time ever since I met him.

"Uhm…" Milee found her shoes really interesting. "I forget…" She looked at Dylan and then back to the ground. "My bag…?"

"Oh, yes! Come in!" I smiled, deciding to lighting up things between all these blushing people. Geez.

As we all walked in, Dylan stayed at his desk, while Tommy, Milee and I walked to her seat. Tommy handed her the bag, and smiled. Aww! Adorable! Cute! STOP! Must notpout in front of everyone…!

Milee beamed and checked her bag. Her eyes went wide.

"My diary?" She whispered.

"Its…uh, with me?" Dylan said, trying (unsuccessfully) to be "un-emotional", with a (non-)straight face.

She walked over to him-in slow motion, as if the world had ended.

"You-you…did…you-?" She stammered.

Dylan gently shook his head. I saw her body relax. Aww! I could watch these guys all day, they are so much cuter than the movies. And I-

CRASH!

I turned around and saw Tommy crouching down, over a beaker or something…or whatever was left of it.

"Oops guys…Sorry." He smiled guiltily. I felt my heart go thumping hard.

Man! Stop. Control yourself now Lambert!

He began picking up the glass pieces.

No! He's NOT cute! Stop staring!

"Fuck you!" I heard him curse under his breath. Then I saw blood trickling down his finger.

"Tommy!" I rushed to him. Yeah, yeah, I know, such a small cut might not be such a big deal, but sometimes the drama queen in me just comes out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, chill!" He mumbled nervously. "I'm good."

But it wasn't good for me. I took his bleeding finger into my mouth, and sucked on it.

Maybe I shouldn't have, you know? You know…this lust…craving…Not for the blood, you idiot, I'm not a vampire. The lust for…him…

I didn't realize when did the bleeding stop…I was just…I don't know…lapping with my tongue, and sucking…and licking…'cause his finger was inside my mouth…And dirty images filling my mind…And…

And that's when I noticed something in his eyes. What… was that?

THRASH!

Followed by a gasp.

We stood up. I don't know, some sort of disappointment washed over me. I turned around to see Milee, her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle a scream, her bag at her feet.

I arched an eyebrow.

"You-YOU-! You're-you're-!" She stammered.

Um, yeah? Could she like finish her sentence instead of repeating every word? I could feel Tommy getting anxious behind me.

"I knew I was right! You guys! Too obvious! This!" She blabbered.

"You…know who we are?" Tommy nervously questioned.

She nodded excitedly. Oh, crap. Major shit.

She sucked in a breath. Oh, wait, I recognized this. Prepare yourself for an ear-piercing scream. Tommy ducked behind me too, all familiar with the future.

Dylan, who was standing right behind her, dashed like a hero, and once again, blocked her vocabulary with his hand. See, professional, alright.

"So screaming." He ordered firmly. She looked at him, and basically, I could hear the conversation they had with their eyes.

No screaming? Pretty please?

No. NO screaming.

She sadly nodded and he removed his hand.

"Oh please, Sir, please? Can I do…some fangirling? Please?" She pouted. Woah, I just learnt a new word.

"Is that a word? Oh…well…okay?" Dylan shrugged.

*Squeeeeee!* went the loudest squealing I heard in a while. And I'm positive I saw her bounce. Like up and down, and left and right. She couldn't stand still, for a second. I was positive her smile would not go away for a while. She kept on bouncing, literally, until Dylan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Milee?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Like, are you crazy? How can I? I mean…Uh! Look!" She pointed to us as if we were some angels. "Its them! Them! Adam *heart heart* Mitchel Lambert! And Tommy Joe *Heart*-liff! How can I calm down? And then you asked me not to scream, do you know how hard that is? I- I don't believe this! I-I am in a dream right? Pinch me!" She shrieked. "Or, no, don't, that'd hurt. I…tell me, I died and this is heaven? Is someone playing a joke on me? You guys! I'm…like, your biggest fan…and now you're here…and shit! I look like shit, don't I? Damn! I don't have anything to get your autographs or pics or anything… Ah!" And she kept on her "fangirling."

I couldn't help but smile. Okay, so I like appreciation, so? Sue me. Fine. It had been a long time really since I met a fan, this disguising myself…its pretty hard you know? I mean yeah, I read fanmails and tweets, and meeting them live, the expressions on their faces, is totally different.

She practically squealed, still holding onto his shirt. I heard Tommy laugh. My smile widened, and for a while I forgot the huge problem we were facing.

He finally held onto her hands. "Okay, listen girl! I get that you're excited. But you know what? This makes things difficult. You see movies? Yeah, where the MIB or FBI like, erase the memories of their intruders? You want me to do that with you?"

Wow, I didn't realize Dylan could do that!

"You with the feds?" Milee's eyes widened. She removed her hands from his, and covered her face.

You know whats the funniest thing? They were so close that it was just their hands which prevented them from kissing. Sigh! I could so enjoy this drama the whole day. Was it just me, or it was not really anger due to which Dylan's face was turning red?

A tear trickled down her face. Aww…

"No, please. Don't do that. I…I don't wanna forget them. I really…love them! I'll do anything you ask me to! I'll shut my mouth forever! Anything! I…uhm, will do your laundry? Clean your house? I'll do all my homework, study…anything you say, sir? Please!" She sat down the floor, crying. Woah, she is serious about this fangirling.

Aww, I'm touched. I love this sorta loyal fans. And, I didn't realize I was so absorbed into the scene, that I gasped when a hand came down on my shoulder. Then realizing who it was, I felt a foreign wave of joy, the current of ecstasy, wash through me. Damn, I'm falling hard. I need to do something about it.

I turned to Tommy.

"Tell her its alright, or else she'll keep on blabbering meaningless stuff." He smiled.

I nodded (pretending that it wasn't my heart beating like its about to explose. Too. Much. Cuteness.) But he's right. As I looked to Dylan, I saw he was looking at us. I nodded and gave him an assuring smile. He nodded back, and then got down on his knees.

"Listen, Milee?" He said gently, an arm on her shoulder. "Its okay…I just got hyper, okay? I…uh, will make sure with some people now, okay?"

She nodded, and he helped her sit in one of the stools. Then he got out to make some calls.

I looked at Tommy, and then we had a kind of telepathic conversation, and he got me. Isnt that amazing? Shut up, bitch!

He walked and sat on the chair to the left of Fawn.

"Hey…" He smiled one of those super-CUTE heartmelting smiles. She didn't reply, but nervously nodded.

"Tommy Joe Ra-I mean, Tommy Joe 'Heart'liff, nice to meet ya." He brought his hand forward. She took it in hers as if Tommy was a delicate porcelain pottery who would crack even with a small touch.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am! Sorry for that…" She laughed. And when Tommy laughed back, even though she had her back towards me, I could see her eyes go wide. See, Tommy could dazzle anyone!

I joined them, taking the empty seat beside them, on her right. They turned towards me.

"And me…I'm Adam 'heart heart' Mitchel Lambert." I brought my hand forward.

"Nice to meet you too…ma'am." She smiled, but then I noticed her hyperventilate, and she looked at me like I was some God. "Sorry…I'm not this crazy usually." She smiled. "No wait! I'm even crazier usually!" She kept on staring.

"Oh!" She snapped. "That's why To-I mean Sir kept calling you Bb; it stands for babyboy, does it not?" She asked, blushing a little; maybe she was thinking that she's interrupting our privacy or something.

"Woah! Chill, don't call me sir now. Tommy's fine with me." Tommy interrupted.

"Yep." I smiled.

"What does Aiden stand for?" She asked.

"The bringer of light. Just like Adam does." Tommy answered for me. "No! I mean, his name…You get me right? His name, Adam…means the same thing…you get me?" He stammered.

Milee looked at him with her eyebrows way up in her hairline. Tommy gave her the what? look.

"And…that's why you're Hetfield? As in James Hetfield?" She changed the topic, thank God. This was embarrassing really. Tommy nodded, relieved too.

"That's seriously amazing guys! You guys get to choose your own names! If I could, I swear, I would have been Milee Joe Lambert something!" She pouted. I raised an eyebrow. Wow. Girls, sometimes, I don't get them…Sheez. She looked at me.

"What? Whats up with that eyebrow raising, Mr Lambert? You think I cant do that?" She raised one eyebrow too, mimicking me.

"You guys!" Tommy banged his head on the table. "This aint fair!"

"What? You want me to take your name? As in Milee Ratliff?" Milee panicked.

"No!"

"So, you want me to take your name? As in Adam Ratliff?" I joked.

"No!...I…uh…No!" Tommy stammered adorably, but he refused to put his head up again. "I hate it! You guys keep on raising one eyebrow, teasing me, aint ya? This is not cool, people!" He squeaked, his voice muffled.

Aww! I walked over to him, held him up, and turned his face towards mine. He pouted. "See, you can do this awfully adorable pout of yours, which none of us can!" I smiled, but then I looked at his lips. So…soft. Tempting. I so wanted to kiss him, down and dirty, right there.

Stop! You cant think like this! Tommy will hate me if he know that…knows that…He closed his eyes. Wait, was I annoying him? I (sadly) pulled back.

"Aww!" Milee said after a few seconds. We both turned to her as if she was speaking in African or something. I noticed Tommy hiding his face with his fringe.

"Crap! No…you guys, you uh, ignore me…I keep on squealing over the internet too, but no one's there to hear me. I forgot that you guys are actually present here…I…I just keep talking shit when I am happy or nervous and all. Ugh!" She slapped her head. "But I sooo…I mean, you guys together. I mean…I mean Tommy's not…he's straight and all, and you guys used to put it up for the show and all… But I feel like…you two are just made for each other and…Don't mind. I'm just a fan…Maybe an air conditioner. Or maybe I'm just an alien. And you guys've got full right to like whomever you wish…And…please don't kill me for whatever I said." She closed her eyes in tension.

"That's okay." Tommy said softly. But I had no clue what was he feeling, with his back towards me.

As if things could be more awkward.

"Hey." He bent in and whispered something to her. She turned towards him, eyes all wide.

"Why?"

"Duh, no offense, but I found my name there?"

She smiled, realizing something. "Oh! Uh! I'm a nut, you know?"

They both laughed. Hey! They cant ignore me like this! I know I'm missing something. Important.

"Hey Adam? Stop acting like a curious kitty, and sit down." Tommy said lightly, but still didn't meet my eyes.

I sat down, getting that they were not going to tell me. But hey, I'm not the Glambert for nothing! I'll find out. Just wait, you all.

"So…Adam-Sir? Uh…Mr. Lambert?" She stopped in mid-sentence, thinking.

"Call me Adam." I smiled.

"Oh! Call me My then." She smiled back. "Kay then…so Adam-"she squealed. "Why are you teaching English? I mean, no other subject?"

"Hmmm…that's 'cause…you might know, I did theatres earlier. So understanding plays is easy for me, and I thought I'd pass."

I know she was changing the topic, not letting me know what they were talking about. But hell no! You cant cheat me!

That's when Dylan walked in. Right, we were having another problem. I walked over to him. He nodded, and whispered to me.

"Okay with your guys. But Boss says that if she finds out more, he's gonna burn me alive." He smiled.

"Oh…kay…" I pretended to be deep in thought. But in reality, I was straining my ears to listen to My and Tommy.

"So, maybe you could check them out and give me you're opinions about it? I put them up here." She scribbled something in a paper and gave in to Glitterbaby. WHAT?

"Oh, okay…" There was this something in his eyes which I didn't get.

"Ahem!" Dylan snapped my attention back to him, and the others turned silent.

"Pittman wished you luck…and said that he's doing fine…"

My jumped. "You mean, the amazing Monte Pittman?"

Tommy laughed and nodded. My eyes narrowed. Oh well now! Look at the two best friends. I mentally made a face.

"Of course! Your glamily, guys! LP, Isaac, Cam, Lisa, Monte…Oooh!" She jumped.

I smiled. Whatever, she sure was a BIG fan when she said that. But then she finally noticed Dylan's seriousness, and stopped.

"Okay…So, we're gonna tell you whats going on, kay?" He softly stated. "Ugh…See, these two guys here-" he pointed to us, and we waved hellos- "so their lives are…in danger you can say. So, they're here undercover. Nobody's supposed to know." He paused, thinking of what to say next. "I thought they are not that popular in our small town, plus, nobody will doubt two boring teachers." Then he slammed his head. "But you turn out two be a big Glambert, and my plan's ruined…So…look girl, you need to NOT open you mouth, like, forever. Get me?"

My nervously nodded.

"Easy My. That's okay." Tommy comforted her, patting her back. Now, now, you don't have to touch her you know?

Ooh! Look who's jealous. What? I'm not jealous. Pfft! Oh brain, sometimes, you talk shit you know? So then…you're insecure? Oh! Why would I be insecure? Oh, puh-leez! Accept it Adam, you know you're scared that he might fall for her? He's straight after all. What? Oh, whatever. I'm not scared. Plus, Tommy wont date someone so younger than himself. Are you sure? Oh! Brain, shut up! I cant hear you!

Stupid best friends! Its their fault I'm arguing with my ownself! They were gonna pay! I don't know how, (what? I like to say that 'pay for it dialogue', okay?), but whatever! I walked to them.

"Wait." Milee stood up. "Lives in danger you said? Who's that shitty SonOfABitch that dares hurt them? He needs- no deserves to get his balls ripped off!"

My eyebrows disappeared somewhere in my hairline. Woah! That's a cuss I'm hearing after a long time, ignoring my inner thoughts of course. My eyes were wide, and I noticed, so were Dylan and Tommy's.

"Uh." Tommy coughed. "And I thought we were not supposed to curse around here?" He said in that coughing tone, you know, where they pretend that they are not saying the sentence?

*Silence for a while* (You know, it reminded me of that silence before the storms and all?)

"Oh nooo! No, No No! I didn't say that! Crap! No, wait! Don't tell me I said that in front of a teacher! I-" She panicked.

I smirked. She was so like us, you know. She reminded me of my 'glamily'.

"A teacher! A teacher!" She began hyperventilating again. This just taught me a nice lesson. So cursing is strictly prohibited here. And judging the way My was behaving, it seemed like Dylan Hart was one of those strict teachers who gave severe punishments for violating this rule.

But one thing Milee was missing. Okay, singers/musicians or not, we were also teachers now, weren't we? Would she like stop screaming A teacher? It was like, hurting my prestige, you know?

But before I could tell her this, she turned to me.

"Adam-sir…uh! Please, would you throw me out of the window, right now?" For a second, I thought she was serious. But she pleaded again, holding onto my hands. Her eyes said it all, 'at least it would be better than getting a punishment from him!'

I got an idea, just to teach the bestfriends a lesson. Smirking, I innocently said "Sure." Way to innocently. Picking her up in bridal style, I carried her to the other side of the lab.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, you know?" She blushed. I playfully smiled and set her down, in such a way that I was facing Tommy and Dylan, and she had her back towards them.

"Would you let me kiss you?" I whispered.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know its an evil cliffie, and you all might be wondering why would Adam wanna kiss a girl. No! He's not turning straight…hehehehe…Patience!
> 
> And if you think the amount of Adommy is less or something, then wait for the next chapter. *Evil grin*…
> 
> Please comment. It means a lot!


	4. Dylan's POV

I almost gasped when Adam picked up Milee bridal style. It was Tommy who did gasp. Wait, why did I feel relieved when he put her down? Yeah, probably because uh, I am her teacher and I suppose I have to protect my student. I stepped forward, but paused when I saw him whisper something to her. What stopped my heart was him mouthing the word "kiss".

I suddenly felt relieved, (again?) when I saw her shake her head, Then he bent in and whispered something else. Dang! He was too close. She whispered something back, to which he replied with an amused smirk. To my shock, she then nodded, and Adam eyed in our, mine and Tommy's, with a playboy expression.

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

.

.

.

The next few minutes were kinda…hazy?

"Better?" He asked, and winked. She nodded. They walked to us, Adam smiling confidently like the star he was, and Milee hiding her eyes with her veil of hair.

"What?" Adam asked innocently at the raised eyebrows Tommy and I gave them.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You cant…you know… its school…And you're a teacher right now…and she?" I couldn't form a sentence.

"Well?" He gave a sheepish look. "Uh, school was over hours ago, wasn't it? And I did it, just as a friend, guys!"

I looked at Milee, and caught her looking at me. She looked away and smiled (?)

"Uh…ok, I have to go…Mom's waiting…Bye guys!" Milee said, winked at Adam, and hurried away.

What the?

.

.

.

October 31st.

Halloween party today. What sucks is that the school's hosting, and we are bound to go. But that is not the worst part. Guess which year the school decided to have a charity ball and let the students vote on what the teachers should dress up like? Yeah, so you get me.

Thank God the "Tarzan" option didn't win. I mean, duh! I don't wanna move around the school half-naked! Talk about my hard reputation!

They just dressed me up as a vampire. Not lame. Not the 17th century stalker-types. A modern and hot one! I felt like the Goth king! What? I'm just 23! I have full right to be a young adult!

I had the duty at the school gates. You know, checking the students I.D. and letting them in and all. I checked in a few boys, swaying to the sinful songs blaring from the speakers not very far from us.

I turned to Adam, and Tommy, who were also assigned the same duty. So what if Adam kissed the girl I kinda liked? No big deal, because, duh! I could see him eyeing a certain blonde like he was food. They saw love never stays hidden. I smirked. So true.

Adam was dressed as Lucifer, the prince of hell, finished with a tail and the devil's red horns. And to tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad he didn't get the Tarzan option either. I mean, I could practically see Milee clicking Adam's pics and posting them on the internet. Fangirls I tell you!

Tommy was a shifter. A tiger shifter. But seriously, even with all those strips, his ears totally reminded me of a cat.

I don't know. The three of them, Adam, Tommy, and Milee, were behaving as if they were best friends. I mean yeah, Milee did that because she literally worshipped them, and our two undercover superstars did that because there was someone else, finally, with whom they could talk normally, revert to be themselves. So I decided to join the game too. Just behaving like friends with them, it wasn't that difficult. Kinda.

Milee was dressed up as Cupid. White dress, wings, and little arrows with hearts in their ends. But something about her wicked smile told me that it was not just a costume. Imagining much?

It was almost time to close the gates. Good, because after my duty's over, I'll go home. Du-uh! What else do you expect me to do on Halloween? Go trick-or-treating with Adam and Tommy, and they'll be like, I'm Adam Lambert, the glam king, I'm Tommy Joe, the musician rockstar and I'm Dylan Hart, high school teacher and an undercover spy guarding two popstars? No, thank you.

My came walking in with a tray of drinks. (No, don't ask me from when did I start calling her My.)

"Thirsty guys?"

"Yeah!" All three of us devour the drinks like we were thirst for seventy-two years or something.

If I'm not wrong the drink tasted funny. No. I must be wrong. We pulled the gates close. And very soon, the lights were dimmed, since no one would be using this area of the school for a few hours. But, something was not right.

Things felt hazy, you know? And then a sick, sinful song came up, and suddenly we all were in a mood to dance.

At first, it all started with the four of us together. Then suddenly, it was me and Milee in one corner, and Adam and Tommy in the other.

I don't know how did that happen, but I had my hands on her hips, and her arms locked around my neck. But at least we weren't as bad as the other two. Adam was behind Tommy, thrusting into him, nibbling his ear. He whispered something to his bassist, and the blonde looked at us, smiling. Not that I cared. The lust between these two was like, visible, practically.

By the time the song was over, all four of us were sorta panting (?) and flushed. Then, as usual, Milee hurried off. But this time, her wicked grin was still there.

.

.

.

Time was passing slowly. And I couldn't leave school for another good hour or so. All thanks to our wonderful new school rules. But its okay. Just another hour, and I'm free.

I sat under my favorite tree, the Java Cassia, in full bloom of a flushed pink at this time of the year. Some crappy romantic song was being played, all the couples dancing.

But not me. Could I ever dance with the girl I liked? I closed my eyes. Give me a sign, please, I need to know.

"Sir?"

I opened my eyes, and saw my answer right there. But I had to act normal.

"Yeah?"

"I have…there's something I want to show you." She giggled awkwardly.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"But I- woah!" She took my hand, and tugged me, hurrying into the school building, dragging me along.

It was when we reached the third floor, that I realized that she was talking me to the bio lab (?)

We got in and she closed the door.

"Sit."

I tried to ignore that she ordered me, and shrugged my shoulders. I sat down on one of the lab stools..

"Drink this, please." She said, eyes hidden with a strange gleam.

"But I-"

"No BUTS!" She cut me off, fingers on my lips, face real close to mine, and eyes dark and ordering. "Drink." She repeated. I followed.

The drink tasted strange again, just like the one at the gates. But it was as if it was intensified. A sweet taste, and a burning in the throat. It made me crave for more. I finished it all. And waited…for something to happen?

"It was bothering me…so I…" My paused.

Then she suddenly dragged me by my shirt, and pushed me down on my chair, behind my desk.

My head felt heavy, and I heard a faint buzzing in my ears.

"I wanna show you-" she giggled. "-what Mr. Lambert did to me."

I closed my head. Party because my head was hurting, and party because I was glad she was gonna kiss me, so this cant be termed student molestation, right?

I felt her cup my face with her left hand, breathing on my lips. I waited for the touch. Then I felt the pressure, of her lips against mine. But something was wrong. Something smooth and papery. I opened my eyes and saw that it indeed was a paper between our lips.

I didn't get it at first, but then realization hit me.

"Adam didn't kiss you?"

"No." She smiled. "He said he wanted to see someone's reaction." Probably Tommy, I guessed. But then I saw her eyes, dark with desire.

But before I could kiss her, I felt my body go numb, and I leaned onto her.

I felt her arms around me…

And everything went black.


End file.
